h2omermaidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cleo Sertori
she was born with a mother,father,and a sister.Before a magical moonlit night changed everything, Cleo was a shy, awkward girl with no idea how to swim. Once she transformed into a mermaid, she had to get past her watery fears and dive right into a new identity. Now she's stronger and more self-confident, but she also has more secrets. Emma and Rikki are braver than Cleo is, but ready or not, she's in for a major adventure. Special power: Cleo has the ability to move and control water, just by thinking about it. Typical quote: "Why me? I didn't ask for this to happen." Backgroundhttp://h2o.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cleo_Sertori&action=edit&section=1 Cleo Sertori grew up in a family consisted of herself, her father Don Sertori, mother Bev Sertori, and younger sister Kim Sertori. Don is a successful fisherman and owns three fishing boats and can employ others into his service. While Don tends to work a lot at the harbor, Cleo's mother stays home a lot since she is a housewife. Cleo claimed that she had known Lewis McCartney since they were five years old and never once had she seen him get angry or frustrated. Later on, she met Emma Gilbert and the two of them became good friends. While her birthday parties seems fun at first, Cleo became to despise them as she got older, because her father and sister insisted on giving her a childish party. The two knew each other well enough where Cleo knows that Emma is always prepared and Emma knows that she is toned-deaf Although not as wealthy as Emma's family, Cleo's father's fishing job enables them to have enough money to live in a house by the canal. It is revealed in "Moon Spell" that she is Lactose Intolerant. Unlike Emma, Cleo doesn't get along with her younger sibling. At most, they would both argue and get on each others' nerves as much as possible to the point where it would drive their parents insane. Aside from her family, it is revealed that Cleo also has a cousin, Angela Sertori, who is even more deceitful and manipulating than Kim when she tried to trick them into accusing each other while she went body-boarding herself. Her friendship with Lewis remained as just friends, although Lewis had developed a crush on her sometime later on. Cleo doesn't respond to his crush until the end of series one, but she continues to display a caring attitude towards him and would encourage him many times whenever he's feeling down. Because Cleo and Emma are best friends before Rikki Chadwick came, they both understand each other more and both of their families get along well. Because Emma's family does associate with Zane's, Cleo and Lewis comes to be familiar with him as well. Although unlike Emma, Cleo is more weary of Zane, especially when he kept pulling pranks on her. In the first few episodes of series one, Cleo seems to have a small crush on Byron, but she later gave up on him for Emma's sake. Before she became a mermaid, Cleo is afraid of the water and could barely swim. She also tends to rely on Lewis for academic success in the first two seasons. After he left to study in America, Cleo took upon herself to study more and was able to achieve by getting an honorable diploma. Personalitieshttp://h2o.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cleo_Sertori&action=edit&section=2 In contrast to Emma and Rikki, Cleo is often awkward, insecure, and a little shy. She is the most "girly" out of the three and is well intentioned. She is the most empathetic out of all three girls as she share a closer bond with sea creatures. Cleo loves her fish and enjoys taking care of them extensively. When Pluto, one of her salt water fish, died, Cleo became sadden by his departure. Unlike Rikki, Cleo believes that fish are just like people that live, eat, and play underwater. Another sea mammals that she is mostly empathetic to are the dolphins. At the marine park where she works part-time, Cleo shares a close bond with a dolphin named Ronnie. Unlike Emma, Cleo tends to lack confidence when it comes to getting things done. But often times she would need the right push and encouragement to be able to perform a task she once thought impossible. And unlike Rikki, Cleo tends to be more responsible and less rebellious than the tomboy, but she does often show some display of being carefree from time to time. Sometime she doesn't listen to people, mostly her sister, and this would often lead her into various troubling or embarrassing situations. Aside from her girly personality, Cleo is the most naive. She would put too much of her faith into people even in situations when it seems to be hopeless. Whenever a friend or a family of her is being accused, Cleo wouldn't hesitate to defend that person. Despite knowing the worst, Cleo would continue to deny the negative truth being pointed out by her friends. All in all, Cleo would believe in her friends and family right up to the end. Often times Cleo is the one being stuck in the middle of an argument between Emma and Rikki whenever they fight. Often playing the peacemaker, she tends to find herself torn between her two friends, especially when she insists on not taking one side or the other. Appearancehttp://h2o.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cleo_Sertori&action=edit&section=3 Cleo has wavy brown hair that stops mid-back and hazel-green eyes. She is quite beautiful despite some of her insecurties. Throughout the series, Cleo would often arrange her hair in various styles ranging from simple buns, braided, loose, or pony-tailed. Her skin is clear and is an extermely light tan color. She has a slender figure and is quite tall standing at 5'10. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an orange-scaled tail with a matching orange-scaled top. When she works part time at the marine park, Cleo would wear a light blue polo shirt with a name tag and a navy blue baseball cap. In series three, she wore a darker navy blue and black wet suit whenever she's training dolphins for shows. She wears a lot of colorful clothes based on her ability on moving water into shapes similar to the colors of the wind. Her favorite colors are purple and pink based on her clothing. Becoming a Mermaidhttp://h2o.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cleo_Sertori&action=edit&section=4 Cleo becomes a mermaid in first episode "Metamorphosis" of season one. After helping Emma train by timing her laps, she walked home and was tricked into helping Zane Bennett repair his boat. Deciding to pull a prank, he and Nate set her adrift in his spark plug-less boat and into the sea, knowing that she could barely swim. Rikki then jumps aboard the boat and places the spark plug into the engine, rescuing her. Cleo and Rikki then take the boat for a joyride. Along the way, the girls ran into Emma and invited her to come along. With the carefree Rikki steering the boat out into the sea and miles offshore, the girls soon found out that they are now out of fuel in the middle of the ocean. With little choice, the three girls paddled their way to the closest land they could find: Mako Island. Once ashore on the deserted island, Cleo and her friends pondered on how they should call for help. Being the most prepared one in the group, Emma brought out her mobile phone but only to find that it couldn’t get a signal. Emma suggested that they should head inland towards a higher altitude in hopes of getting a signal for a call. As they ventured in deeper into the jungle-infested island, the three girls soon came across a clearing where a river stream turns into a waterfall over several boulders. While Emma and Rikki were able to jump over to the small waterfall, Cleo became hesitant and without a warning, fell into a hole. The other two followed her and continued to pursue a way out of the underground cave. Several hours later, the three of them ended up at the end of the tunnel and found the moon cave with a pool at the bottom of the island’s dormant volcano. Emma realizes that the Moon Pool is connected to the ocean and may be their only way out, dove in to discover. Confirming her find, she and Rikki convinced the hesitant Cleo to escape with them. When all three of them entered the pool, the full moon became aligned with the moon pool, causing it to bubble and glow a mystic blue glow and emitting small orbs of magical light particles into the air. Oblivious to what was happening to them, the girls ventured out into open sea where they were rescued by the local water-police. Upon the next morning and twelve hours after their ordeal, Cleo decided to take a morning bath. To her surprise, she transformed into a mermaid with a large tail hanging at the edge of her bath tub only ten seconds after touching water. Cleo later confirms that she wasn't the only one who became a mythical sea creature as Emma and Rikki both became mermaids as well. Cleo is the last person to embrace her new life as a mermaid while the other two are excited, despite the obvious downside. However, she later got over her fear and hesitation and tried her best to live a normal life and was able to grow to love her new abilities. The Marine Parkhttp://h2o.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cleo_Sertori&action=edit&section=5 In Party Girls, Cleo got herself a job as a dolphin feeder at the Sea World of the Gold Coast, to which Emma thinks it's a bad idea at first. At the same time, she becomes an ice cream girl and would occasionally help the other staff members feed the sharks and the other tank animals. At the marine park, Cleo knew that she has to stay away from water-filled rides. At times, she would even swim with the dolphins behind the other staff members' back. It was there that Cleo met Ronnie the dolphin and the two began to become friends and share a deep friendly and playful bond (although at first, she thought that Ronnie had a crush on her after seeing her as a mermaid). In the third series she was promoted as a dolphin trainer, but even that took her a while to master fully without Will's help. Mermaid Powershttp://h2o.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cleo_Sertori&action=edit&section=6 Cleo possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. She wasn't about to transform into a mermaid until an estimate of twelve hours after jumping into the Moon Pool at Mako Island. She turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Cleo has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Hydrokinesishttp://h2o.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cleo_Sertori&action=edit&section=7 Cleo is the first of the three mermaids to discover her individual powers over water; the ability to move, shape, and bend water at her will, normally called Hydrokinesis''. Her ability ranges in many forms. When moving the water, she can cause it to float in the air or spray it in a form of a water jet blast. To shape them, she manipulated the water into the air and cause them to form from simple water orbs to a miniature mermaid figurine. Her powers also allows her to multiply the water molecules, making the shape of the water to grow more and expand in sizes, despite the small amount in a glass to begin with. Power advancementhttp://h2o.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cleo_Sertori&action=edit&section=8 In the second season premiere "Control", a special full moon along with a rare planetary alignment greatly strengthens and increases her powers to much more powerful levels. In Cleo's case, she develops the ability to create and control wind, most commonly known as "Aerokinesis". When combined with Emma and Rikki's powers, she can produce hurricane-like weather. However, it appears that Cleo's power alone isn't enough to levitate a person or anything heavier - unlike Charlotte Watsford who could levitate all three girls at once, it takes all three to levitate one person. In season three, Cleo is the only mermaid who doesn't display her secondary power. It is most likely that in the episode 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice''', Cleo couldn't use her aerokinesis to blow her bubble-imprisoned goldfish back towards her, because she was already trying to get a grip on said floating bubble with her hydrokinesis. This implies that it is possible that Cleo and the girls can't use both of their powers at the same time unless when combining their powers with each other. lewis cleo.gif|Cleo + Lewis Clewis.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mermaids